spacelordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
There are currently three enemy factions in the game: Hades Division, Umbra Wardogs and Fifth Council. *Umbra Wardogs always have an exposed Aleph signature and regenerate health over time, even elites *Hades Division have a higher health pool than the other factions *Fifth Council soldiers have the highest resistance to damage from guns Basic enemies are as follows: Grunts *Riflemen Soldiers with machine gun that attacks from a distance. Hades Division riflemen have white and dark green uniforms with full black helmets, Fifth Council riflemen have blue armor and Wardog riflemen have a yellow faceplate and a moderate amount of red body paint *Shotgunner Soldiers with shotgun that move in close to their raider. Shotgunners do high damage up close and Fifth Council shotgunners also push the player back, but fire slower. Hades shotgunners have a yellow vest and a reddish stripe across their helmet, Wardog shotgunners have a red faceplate and more body paint than the rifle counterparts and Council shotgunners have white armor *Rocket Launcher Rocket launchers use rocket at long to medium range, dealing high AoE damage but taking a while to fire. They'll use a pistol at close range. They are usually called in by Officers on certain maps (Fistful of Sand, Short Fused, Low Blow) They will always have armor, which reduces ranged damage. Council rocket launchers don't exist so far. Hades rocket launchers have a full black & orange uniform with an orange helmet, Wardog rocketmen have charred black skin and a half-burnt faceplate. Elite Soldiers are advanced enemies that pose a bigger threat than average enemies and also serve as the Raiders' main source of Aleph in missions. Like players, they have a downed state during which they can use their weapon. Finishing them with melee attacks grants the Raider one stack of Aleph, but they can in turn finish wounded Raiders off themselves, gaining one stack which they can use to activate their ability. *Officer Officers use explosive spread shotguns at both close and long range Aleph boost will call down a bombardment around them. They can order enemies to prioritize a certain Raider, causing them to rush towards the target, and in certain missions can call in rocket launcher Grunts. Fifth Council does not have Officers so far. *Assault Trooper Assault Troopers serve as a bruiser role, engaging in close range combat with their higher health pool and strong CQC. They primarily use grapple or melee and they only use their rapid fire shotgun if the raider is somewhere they can't get to or in a weakened state. Aleph boost grants them complete immunity to all melee damage for a short time. *Sniper Snipers use a sniper rifle at long range and a pistol at close range. The sniper rifle will weaken any raider with full heath and kill them below half. If a Raider gets near, Snipers will often run away while shooting back with a pistol, sometimes they will fight back in melee combat. Aleph boost lets them teleport away from raiders that are close to them. There are some map-specific enemies that the Raiders will fight against: Hades Division often uses mounted machineguns with shields to defend key points. The shields will soak up a lot of damage but as soon as they break the gun emplacement will go down with them. Raiders and Antagonists can also take control of these emplacements. Umbra Wardogs use grenade turrets in Short Fused and No Reservations, the latter of which can move across the convoy platform. They cannot be destroyed, but the Wardog operating it can be killed. A new Wardog will soon appear on the turret again, though. Fifth Council use a larger variety of special units than the other two factions: -Beholders are big, floating creatures that follow a set path in the air. Their weak point is the lower half of their body. They attack by focusing beams on enemies within line of sight, when this is done the target is instantly disintegrated. Focus progress can be reset by taking cover. They appear on In Shock, In Medias Res and The Mouse & The Snake. -Drones are squid-like creatures that move slowly but take a lot of hits to kill. Their weak point is the tentacles in the front. They have two attacks, at mid-long range they shoot orbs that expand and deal DoT to Raiders within the radius, at close range they deploy Bathyonmus drones, small crawlers that explode when near Raiders but that die almost instantly. They appear on Enemy Within, Weapon from the Past (Drone here also has a shield orbiting it), In Medias Res (completely stationary) and Mind Over Matter. -Minelayers are identical in appearance to the Bathyonmus, but they are more durable. They lay down mines behind them as they wander the map. The mines can be shot and have red domes around them that indicate their trigger radius. Enemy Within in particular has special enemies, namely Uras-Beherit's acolytes. These are initially amorphous black slime creatures. Striking them triggers a melee fight against a clone of the Raider. After a while, they transform into their true form: hulking, tough quadrupeds that will charge the Raiders and instantly kill them when within melee range. It's indicated to burst them down ASAP